


touching his back with my hand I kiss him

by hongsan



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Soobin, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Yeonjun, Trans Choi Yeonjun, like technically it is theyre still idols bc idk., they're also technically friends with benefits?, this is just tender LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: “You’re warm.” Soobin says it so quietly Yeonjun almost doesn’t hear it. Soobin presses into him further, sliding his other arm under Yeonjun so he can hold him closer, pulling him tighter against his chest. A part of Yeonjun feels at home there, held so closely, almost treasured.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	touching his back with my hand I kiss him

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost this is a bit of an informal birthday gift for [nova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrofaery/pseuds/retrofaery) who i love and adore and is an AMAZING writer so check her out and give them some love 🥰
> 
> second is i wanna thank everyone who helped me with some feedback on this but especially [rene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya) for helping me with writer block and [evie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrofaery/pseuds/heartfullofyeo) for betaing ilysm
> 
> yes yeonjun is trans and an omega and tops in this yes its canon verse yes i do whatever i want <3
> 
> ok but seriously i didnt care to flesh out the universe too much so i included the a/b/o elements and gender stuff i like! because its my fic :)
> 
> yeonjun is trans but his genitals are kind of not mentioned explicitly in this in the sense that i did not use words like vagina or clit or that sort

Soobin never knocks when he goes to Yeonjun’s room. He slips in quiet, only cracking the door open enough to fit his body through. Yeonjun looks up at him with a smile, scooting over to make room for him on the bed. He doesn’t say anything—doesn’t need to really. 

Soobin comes over to his room often—to talk about whatever is on his mind, poke and prod at Yeonjun’s own thoughts. They offer each other comfort and quell anxieties, talking late into the night even if they have a hectic schedule. Sometimes they just lay together in silence, each other’s presence being just enough.

A lot of the times they kiss—quiet and desperate and wanting until they manage to pull away from each other, if they can. When they can’t, they keep kissing and kissing until their hands roam and limbs tangle together, trying to get more and more sounds out of each other even though they usually can’t afford to get too loud.

Soobin settles in next to Yeonjun, laying on his side with his chest pressed against him. He drapes an arm over Yeonjun’s waist and presses his face into the side of his neck while Yeonjun continues to scroll through his phone. They stay like that for a moment, soft breathing and tapping sounds the only thing audible in the room. Soobin noses at Yeonjun’s neck, placing a small kiss and tightening his hold on Yeonjun. Yeonjun leans into the touch and affection, small smile on his lips. 

“You’re warm.” Soobin says it so quietly Yeonjun almost doesn’t hear it. Soobin presses into him further, sliding his other arm under Yeonjun so he can hold him closer, pulling him tighter against his chest. A part of Yeonjun feels at home there, held so closely, almost treasured. It’s a bit much to think about, so he pushes the thoughts away.

Most omegas would probably not let an alpha that close, especially not near their neck. Especially not an alpha that wasn’t their partner. It didn’t really occur to Yeonjun because it’s Soobin, and Soobin is sweet and safe and kind. 

Yeonjun finally sets his phone down when Soobin fingers push up the hem of his shirt, touching bare skin. Soobin is tentative, fingers light on Yeonjun’s stomach like he wants more but is a bit too nervous to ask. Yeonjun can handle that—he grabs Soobin’s hand gently, pushing it under his shirt and encouraging Soobin to touch more of the skin, putting his hand higher up on his stomach before letting go. It’s comfortable to be held and touched this way—Yeonjun presses his body a bit more against Soobin as if he could melt into him if he tries hard enough.

The urge to kiss Soobin nearly overwhelms Yeonjun. But he doesn’t want to ask, doesn’t want to move out of Soobin’s arms even for a second. He feels like if he does he'll startle Soobin—like his movement or voice will break what they have right now, somehow disrupt the moment they're in. He wants to let Soobin touch him with hesitant hands, and let his toasted almond scent wrap around him. He wants it to stick to him and meld with his own cherry scent, hoping it lingers in his room the way it usually does, letting him wake up to the warm sweet scent.

It’s almost like Soobin senses what Yeonjun wants and kisse s at his neck some more, lips soft and warm and lovely. Maybe he could smell the desire on him, if that was even possible. Soobin kisses up to Yeonjun’s jaw, and his hand wanders up more, resting on the center of Yeonjun’s chest, occasionally scratching lightly.

Honestly, the way they're wrapped up together is more intimate than either of them would probably admit—or at least more than Yeonjun would admit. The way Soobin holds him, kisses him, and touches him is familiar, knowing, in a way that makes Yeonjun fluster. It's tender and innocent and—

"Hyung, turn around," Soobin whines, disrupting Yeonjun’s thoughts and bringing his hands to his hips to tug them. Yeonjun gives in, turning until he's face to face with Soobin. His smile is sweet and pretty, and the urge to kiss him rises up in Yeonjun's chest again, and he simply can’t ignore it. So he kisses him eagerly, surprising Soobin at the sudden movement. He kisses back with the same intensity which makes Yeonjun’s skin prickle. Soobin's hand move to the small of his back now, large palms making Yeonjun feel even smaller than he usually does next to Soobin. 

Their kissing gets hot quickly—it's hard for it not to when Soobin smells so good and grabs at Yeonjun's waist a little possessively, making him shudder before licking into his mouth. Yeonjun kisses him slowly and deep, bringing his own hands to the nape of Soobin's neck. He makes a pleased little sound and it sends a shudder down Yeonjun's spine, and both of their scents are getting stronger and heady, turning almost sickly sweet.

Yeonjun almost worries that they’re going to make the entire dorm stink of them, but he pushes it to the back of his mind. He could deal with the other’s little comments later if that does happen and if they even bring it up. 

In that moment all he wants is to focus on Soobin—Soobin who is up against him, holding him tightly, kissing him harder. Soobin who is all around him, enveloping him with his warmth and presence and his deep, familiar scent.

Soobin gasps into Yeonjun's mouth when he pulls at his hair, and Yeonjun aches for more. It makes him feel hotter, desire already burning in him. He bites Soobin lip, maybe a little too hard, and Soobin takes in a sharp breath and laughs.

“Can I touch you?” Soobin asks, hands sliding up Yeonjun’s back, broad palms eager and restless to touch. “No one’s here but us,” Soobin adds in a whisper.

“Please,” Yeonjun answers almost too quickly, threading his fingers into Soobin’s hair. He buries his own face into Soobin’s neck, pressing wet, open-mouth kisses down his throat. He sucks little marks into the skin, small and light enough that they’ll fade quickly for the sake of their makeup artists and stylists. Yeonjun makes sure to not get too carried away even though all he  _ wants _ is to mark up Soobin with lovely dark hickeys. 

"Please," Yeonjun repeats, aching for Soobin's hands on every part of him, making him feel small and wanted.

Soobin is careful with his hands, even in helping Yeonjun undress. He looks at Yeonjun for confirmation before helping him out of his pants, even managing to look bashful when he helps Yeonjun pull off his shirt.

When Yeonjun returns the favor, he feels less gentle, less careful. Instead he is desperate when he exposes more of Soobin's body, practically ogling at every inch of skin as a blush rose on Soobin's cheeks. All he wants is to bite and kiss, leave marks across his chest and torso and hips, wants to touch until he's sated, wants to claim Soobin as his, as much as he could claim him. He wants his scent to stick to Soobin, the sickly sweet smell keeping other omegas from looking in his direction, even though their relationship is unspoken and unspecified. He wants that so, so badly, but he fears admitting it outloud. Baring his desire like that just feels like too much. 

Yeonjun ends up on his back, Soobin looming over him, and the smell of almonds becoming almost too strong, turning sweet and heavy, something akin to brown sugar melding with the smell of nuts. It's intoxicating—makes Yeonjun feel drunk with arousal, his own body reacting to the intense scent. He wonders if Soobin can smell how wet he is. If he can, he doesn’t say anything.

Instead Soobin kisses him again, gentle and chaste. It’s so sweet—tender in a way that makes Yeonjun’s heart flutter when Soobin deepens the kiss in the same gentle way. It's a slow build instead of the desperation and neediness of before. Yeonjun is more aware of Soobin's hands on him, feels his skin tingle at the contact.

Soobin kisses his neck, places little pecks along Yeonjun's collar bones, and returns the favor of leaving little bright red marks. He moves to his chest, teasing Yeonjun's nipples with a graze of teeth, before continuing his way down the length of Yeonjun's body. He kisses his stomach, nips at his hip bones, and it all makes Yeonjun shudder and want to hide, feeling exposed and vulnerable when Soobin parts his legs to kiss his inner thighs.

"Do you want me to go down on you?" Soobin asks, words muffled as he continues to kiss Yeonjun's thigh.

Yeonjun lets out a heavy breath, tossing his head back against the bed. Yeonjun loves Soobin's mouth on him actually—warm and eager, making Yeonjun tremble. But it’s not something they’ve done often, even if Soobin asks every time they get this far. He doesn’t push, just asks for permission, asks for a bit of Yeonjun's vulnerability to be able to make him feel good. 

Yeonjun wants to let him, but right now, he just  _ can’t _ . Something about the tenderness of Soobin’s mouth and hands makes him feel like this time is different, and it scares Yeonjun a tiny bit. He's riled up in a way that feels like every display of intimacy will break him somehow—letting Soobin get his mouth on him would guarantee that. 

"Not right now, I’m good," Yeonjun finally answers, hushed and low. He’s glad that Soobin always asks, and is always mindful of what Yeonjun wants. Soobin nods, kissing his thigh once more before pulling back. Before Yeonjun can stop himself, he follows—afraid of letting Soobin stray too far.

Yeonjun manages to push Soobin down, climbing over his much bigger body, putting himself face to face with him. Yeonjun stares, a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest as he holds Soobin's gaze. Soobin smiles, boyish and charming with dimples on either side. It's impossible to hold back his own smile.

"Can I suck you off instead?" Yeonjun offers, after the silence feels like it's dragged on too long.

"Yeah," Soobin whispers shyly, suddenly a different person than the one who just offered to eat Yeonjun out. It's amusing, and cute, especially with the sudden nervousness in his expression.

Yeonjun climbs down Soobin's body, kissing different spots as he does, hot breath on his skin, until he gets to Soobin's cock. He kisses the tip, which makes Soobin gasp, urging him on. He licks the shaft of Soobin's cock before taking it into his mouth, slowly and carefully.

It’s almost annoying that Soobin’s cock matches his stature. He’s big—almost too big, Yeonjun thinks when he starts sinking down on him. His mouth feels impossibly full. If it weren't for the fact that Yeonjun  _ has _ been able to take Soobin's cock before, he'd be intimidated.

Instead, he looks up at Soobin, taking more of his cock so,  _ so  _ slowly. He sees the flushed red of his face, lips parted in awe as he looks down at Yeonjun and it gives Yeonjun a wave of confidence. He puts his hands on Soobin's hips, as he takes more of his cock, not exactly holding him down yet. He purposely gags—a dirty little sound that makes Soobin moan in response. Yeonjun is pleased with the reaction but doesn’t anticipate the roll of Soobin's hips follow. It gets another choked sound from Yeonjun, this time making his eyes tear up too, fingers twitching against Soobin’s hips. It also sends another wave of arousal up his spine—his scent spikes into sickly sweet, a pang of embarrassment when he grows slicker between his own legs. 

Yeonjun  _ knows  _ Soobin can smell it, and maybe that’s what makes him do it  _ again, _ hips canting and making him take a bit more of his cock. He probably doesn't even realize he’s doing it, just reacting to his own arousal and Yeonjun’s scent and sounds. Yeonjun gags again, disgusting and wet. It makes Yeonjun feel even more turned on, has him wishing Soobin would reach out to force his mouth all the way down on his cock, struggling and choking against him. He doesn’t. 

Yeonjun decides to tighten his grip on Soobin's hips, pinning him down properly, keeping him from fucking up into his mouth anymore. He locks eyes with Soobin when he pulls off his cock, mouth parted in harsh little pants, trying to regain his breath. Soobin groans, and Yeonjun wonders if it’s because he looks like a wreck—already full lips even more swollen, cheeks crimson, eyes still wet. 

“Yeonjun, please,” Soobin whines. 

Yeonjun laughs, taking Soobin’s cock in his hand. Settling into this role, the one where he reduces Soobin to a shaky mess is much easier for Yeonjun. 

“You like my mouth that much?” 

Soobin nods. 

Yeonjun kisses the side of his cock, delicate and teasing. It’s innocent in comparison to what he was doing before, but Soobin still gasps, following with another needy sound. Yeonjun licks a broad stripe up the shaft and takes the head of Soobin’s cock into his mouth again, sucking on the tip in hopes that even that works Soobin up.

Soobin’s breathing becomes quick harsh little pants, and his hips twitch under Yeonjun’s firm hands. That’s enough of a signal for Yeonjun to pull off entirely, not wanting him to get too close to the edge. But he still keeps his hand on Soobin’s cock, stroking it lightly to keep him worked up and wanting without pushing him over. It works because Soobin lets out a sharp breath, sounding something like Yeonjun’s name but only barely, eyes squeezing shut and hands grabbing at the sheets under him. 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Soobin whines. 

“Yes, baby?” Yeonjun can’t help but coo, and the pet name slips out making Soobin fluster even more. He can’t help himself when Soobin is so sweet looking and easy to tease. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Yeonjun expects a pause of hesitation or a moment for Soobin to gather himself, but he nods immediately. 

“Please, hyung.”

Soobin’s eagerness makes Yeonjun feel almost dizzy. 

The first time they got  _ this _ heated, this far in fooling around, Yeonjun had been nervous that Soobin would want to fuck him. Stake his claim or some alpha bullshit like that. A small part of him  _ did  _ want that,  _ still _ wants that; he couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to feel small and powerless under an alpha. 

Yeonjun hates that he wants that. Feels more than just weird; it feels wrong and like he would be giving too much of himself to let an alpha fuck him. While not everyone would feel the same, the idea of it made Yeonjun feel uncomfortably vulnerable. Maybe his rejection of the idea was also a bit of rebellion; defying the underlying expectations placed on him even if omegas no longer were seen as below alphas and betas. At least not wholly—some mindsets remained, but he wasn’t expected to submit to and be with the first alpha that wanted him. 

Yeonjun’s grateful that it wasn’t exactly like that the first time he felt Soobin’s cock hard against his thigh. Soobin wasn’t demanding and pushy. He didn’t insist on a role just because he was an alpha. He let Yeonjun take the lead—let him do whatever Yeonjun felt more comfortable with. 

It also helps that Soobin enjoys getting fucked. He was embarrassed at first—covered his flushed face and tried to hold back the little noises he made when Yeonjun fingered him for the first time. But he was  _ good _ and pliant and  _ small _ under Yeonjun despite his much larger frame. 

Soobin is still a bit shy about it now, unable to look at Yeonjun as he slicks up his fingers. It’s cute, especially when he can be so cheeky otherwise. 

Yeonjun kisses Soobin’s hip when he slides two fingers into him, trying to be comforting and soothing. Soobin bites his lip and arches into Yeonjun’s fingers, but makes almost no sound, holding back despite no one else being in the dorms. Yeonjun doesn’t comment on it, instead he continues to stretch Soobin carefully. He’s patient—takes his time and curls them inside Soobin to get him to gasp. When he finds his prostate, Soobin’s hand flies up to cover his own mouth and Yeonjun can’t help but giggle, continuing to press his fingers against him until he gets that needy whine from him. 

After sliding in a third finger, Soobin practically falls apart. Yeonjun is insistent on pressing on the most sensitive part of him, pulling more and more desperate high pitched sounds, Soobin slowly unable to muffle or hold back. He jerks and twitches, unable to keep still with Yeonjun’s fingers in him. It’s more than just a pretty sight—Soobin is absolutely gorgeous. Hell, with him splayed out like this, with flush skin and parted lips, he’s captivating.

“Hyung, fuck me, please.” The pleading is so quiet, desperation saturating Soobin’s voice. It’s  _ hot _ , it’s so hot and Yeonjun is burning.

It pains him to leave Soobin on the bed for even a brief moment to grab what he needs. He made the purchase during predebut, when he used to fool around more with other trainees, usually other omegas or betas, wanting to be prepared in case they went past just wandering hands. They hardly did, so it sat in the back of Yeonjun’s closet up until Soobin.

Yeonjun did always feel sort of weird owning a strap on. He had heard of different harnesses and packers that worked for sex too, but all of those seem to be soft and not firm enough for penetration, even those supposedly geared towards. They were meant more for the comfort of the wearer; which Yeonjun didn’t really care about. He wanted to fuck someone, and he needed the right toy to do it. 

It takes him a moment to get the the harness on him and the dildo secured, fingers trembling a bit as he does so. He’s usually very confident—Soobin makes that a bit difficult. Especially when he wordlessly and without being told gets on his hands and knees, and then decides to settle on his elbows instead. Some would describe it like he’s presenting himself—Yeonjun doesn’t want to think about that too much.    
  
Yeonjun settles behind him, holding onto Soobin’s hips when the bed shifts under his weight. It’s eerily quiet, attesting to the fact that they’re truly alone. There’s no distant chatter of the other members in the dorms, no sound of games to remind them to keep their volume low.

Yeonjun smears lube on his cock and presses forward, one hand still on Soobin’s hip and the lube-slick hand steadying his cock. He’s the first to make any noise when he watches his cock stretch Soobin, moving the hand on his hip to Soobin’s ass to spread him. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” It’s obscene to watch his own cock fill Soobin up.

Soobin begins to giggle but cuts himself off with a gasp when Yeonjun keeps moving, pushing forward until he’s entirely buried in him. He can see Soobin tremble a bit as he studies the scattered beauty marks on his back, giving Soobin a moment to adjust. 

Soobin wiggles his ass a little, probably doesn’t even realize he does it, making Yeonjun grin. 

“You can move,” Soobin eventually whispers, head dropped down nearly buried into the sheets. 

Yeonjun doesn’t waste a moment, pulling almost completely out of Soobin and sliding back in at a long drawn out pace, just to hear how Soobin whines with need. It’s not enough for him, too slow—Yeonjun already knows from experience that it’s too slow. He does it on purpose, especially now that they’re alone and can indulge in it. 

Plus he enjoys the way Soobin responds—quiet desperation and want. 

Yeonjun steadies Soobin’s hips with his hands so he can’t rock back against his cock, controlling the pace and languidly fucking into Soobin. Occasionally he almost pulls back far enough for the tip to slide out, and everytime he does, Soobin makes a tiny sound, like a plead beginning on his lips before Yeonjun thrusts forward again.

Honestly, Yeonjun wants Soobin to break. He wants to hear him beg, loudly and unashamed, with that pretty voice of his. He wants to reduce him to nothing but want, he wants the alpha to submit to him fully and pull every single sound he can from him. Especially now that they have the privacy to be a bit noisier. So Yeonjun maintains the slow pace, rocking his hips against Soobin.

Eventually Soobin  _ does _ say something, but it’s so low, muffled. Yeonjun can’t quite hear it. He stops moving, leaning over Soobin’s back to kiss at his shoulders. 

“What was that?” He asks, peppering a few more kisses along Soobin’s back. It’s a subtle reaction he gets, Soobin shaking ever so slightly whenever Yeonjun presses his mouth against his skin. Like a tingle ran up his spine and made his upper body tremble at such a chaste act.

Yeonjun gives Soobin ample time to answer, and it does take him a moment. He’s breathing raggedly, skin flushed all over. He’s not quite sweatin, if he was he’d smell that much stronger, but he’s hot enough that he has a sheen on his skin, giving him a gorgeous glow. 

Yeonjun waits patiently, pressing his hips right against Soobin, holding his place, unmoving until Soobin speaks.

“More, hyung.”

Yeonjun grins. 

“I don’t think that’s how you ask for things Soobinie.” 

Yeonjun can’t help but tease a little. He wants Soobin to say more, beg more, ask for more. Be greedy and desperate, cry because he wants to be thoroughly ruined. Yeonjun thinks if he pushes his buttons, he could get that out of him. 

(And maybe, just maybe, seeing Soobin like that would make Yeonjun feel more comfortable in showing him his own vulnerability.) 

At his response, Soobin drops his head more, fully burying his face into the mattress and sheets, hiding the redness of his face. He inadvertently bares the back of his neck this way. Yeonjun kisses the nape before giving him a playful little bite, teeth pressing gently against the sensitive skin.

Soobin squirms at that, tensing up. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even let out a low little growl that Yeonjun would expect from an alpha with teeth at his throat. When Yeonjun bites again, harder this time, Soobin groans. 

“Are you gonna keep your hyung waiting?” Yeonjun teases some more, licking at the spot he bit.

Soobin shudders, but doesn’t say anything.

Yeonjun lifts himself up again, moving a hand to press gently between Soobin’s shoulder blades. “Don’t you want more, baby?”

“Please,” Soobin whispers. Yeonjun pushes harder against Soobin’s back, enough pressure to pin him and make him feel trapped and small—that seems to do it.

“Please, hyung, I need it, I need it so bad.” Soobin begins to babble, hands clenching against the sheets. He gasps whenever Yeonjun pushes down, helpless and at Yeonjun’s mercy. 

“What do you need?” Yeonjun wants to hear it explicitly, wants to hear how Soobin wants him—no  _ needs  _ him. 

To encourage him, Yeonjun draws his hips back ever so slightly, and Soobin’s reaction is immediate. 

“Noooo, hyung,  _ please. _ ” His voice is whiny, almost like he wanted to cry.

“Then tell me what you need.”

Soobin takes a shaky breath.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Yeonjun doesn’t move his hand from Soobin’s back when he begins fucking him at a faster pace. Keeping him pinned against the mattress gives Yeonjun a delicious feeling of control, of dominance that he enjoys a bit too much. There’s a part of him that wonders what it’d feel like to be pinned down like this by Soobin too, with his much large frame and big hands—

Dwelling on that feels like it’ll make Yeonjun combust so he doesn’t. He redirects his attention on more important matters, like fucking Soobin stupid. 

Soobin has his head turned to the side, unable to hold back gasps and little “ah” sounds everytime Yeonjun fucks into him. His eyes are wet, teary with pleasure. There’s a bit of drool too, gross and hot at the same time, and Yeonjun resists the urge to stick his fingers in Soobin’s mouth and press down on his tongue to get him to gag and drool some more. 

Yeonjun’s panting, settling into a proper rhythm. He feels unbearable burning all across his skin, their scents coating the room entirely—God, it’s gonna reek of sex for days. 

But that didn’t matter. What matters is Soobin’s moans, and the way he cries out “Hyung!” in a high-pitched voice when Yeonjun makes sure to fuck against the most sensitive part of him. Soobin is truly gorgeous—fucked dumb and glassy eyed. Every sound he makes is desperate, sharp gasps that turn into groans whenever Yeonjun buries himself deep. 

If Yeonjun presses a bit more firmly on Soobin’s back, he groans too. He occasionally lets up, partly because he can’t focus enough on it, but when he remembers to push his hand against Soobin, he’s rewarded. The immediate reaction is a bit addictive, and so is the power Yeonjun seems to hold in the moment.

Like this, Soobin is at his mercy. He’s vulnerable and exposed and wanting—he gives himself willingly to Yeonjun, an alpha giving himself to an omega. There’s a lot to process there, and it makes Yeonjun feel all sorts of ways. 

It doesn’t take long for Soobin to get close. He doesn’t even need Yeonjun’s hand really, which is surprising. Usually, he needs that extra stimulation, Yeonjun’s gentle fingers wrapped around his cock just to get him close. But Soobin’s already tensing, making obscene high pitched sounds, the kind he makes when he’s already on edge. Yeonjun thinks he can make him cum untouched, but he watches Soobin struggle with getting a hand under himself. He lightly bats Soobin’s hand away, reaching around to wrap his own hand around his cock. He can feel the way Soobin’s dripping, aching to cum.

Yeonjun drapes himself over Soobin’s back again, rhythm slowing again to accommodate. He makes up for it by jerking Soobin off, so there’s no lapse in sound and he’s able to kiss at Soobin’s neck again. Rather than just kissing though, he bites even harder than before, making Soobin cry out and moan. Yeonjun thinks that maybe that was a bit much. 

What Yeonjun doesn’t expect is for Soobin to moan out a weak little “again” right after. 

It can really only be described as a primal desire after that. Yeonjun wanted to mark and claim him, give him a proper mating bite so that no one else could have him this way. But he resists—it’s so hard to, but he does. He wonders briefly if maybe that’s what Soobin wanted, but he knew that it wasn’t right. He couldn’t do that when they were both lust driven and hazy.

Yeonjun bites him again, just as hard as before. He’s careful not to get carried away, just enough pressure to make Soobin yelp and moan. Soobin’s cock twitches in Yeonjun’s hand in response. 

“I’m close,” Soobin whispers, confirming what Yeonjun could already tell by just his body.

As soon as he speaks, Yeonjun bites him again, a tiny bit harder. He strokes Soobin’s cock too, determined to push him over the edge, wanting to hear him cry when he does. 

It works—Soobin cums with a shout. Yeonjun realizes a little too late that they are in  _ his  _ bed and there’s going to be a mess of cum on his sheets, but that’s not his main concern right now. Instead, he’s surprised to feel the swell of Soobin’s cock—a knot. 

Yeonjun can’t recall Soobin ever knotting before, he figured it’s because he wasn’t in rut and because he wasn’t burying himself into anyone  _ to  _ knot, so it just wouldn’t happen. But Soobin is in fact, knotting his hand. 

Soobin is also gasping and maybe crying too—little sobs of pleasure. He doesn’t say anything, probably too shocked to. 

Yeonjun tightens his grip and it makes Soobin cry a bit more, but Soobin doesn’t move or try to get away. He takes it, lets himself get overwhelmed and cry, still shaking. 

It takes another moment for Yeonjun to register how strong Soobin’s scent got, thick and somehow sweeter and  _ arousing _ . Yeonjun’s usually pretty worked up after fucking Soobin, but this is different—more intense. Soobin seems different too, the air around him a bit charged, his breathing heavy and deep, like he can’t quite calm himself fully. 

Soobin suddenly groans, a realization dawning on him.

“I think you triggered my rut.” 

Yeonjun is surprised Soobin is even coherent enough to speak. The words still take a moment to process. 

Soobin’s rut started and it’s technically Yeonjun’s doing. There’s a part of him that immediately starts feeling guilty for whatever reason and wants to apologize but instead all he says is—

“Well, fuck.”

Soobin laughs, which soothes Yeonjun’s anxieties immediately and makes him laugh too. 

“What now, do you want me to move?” Yeonjun asks when he realizes his cock is still in Soobin, already moving away, hand loosening on his cock. 

Soobin  _ whines  _ in a way that makes Yeonjun freeze in place. 

“Mmm, just. Give me a moment. Don’t move.” 

Yeonjun does feel a bit awkward just waiting, hand still around Soobin’s knot and his cock still stretching him out. Soobin doesn’t seem to mind, moaning a bit when Yeonjun can’t resist but squeezing his hand around the knot, just to see what would happen. 

Soobin whimpers in response, ass rocking back into Yeonjun’s cock. It’s cute and amusing, a desperate and needy display. Yeonjun loosens and tightens his grip in the knot a few more times, wringing out all the whimpers and gasps he could from Soobin. 

“Wait, wait,” Soobin gasps out, eyes still wet with tears. Yeonjun stops, and waits for Soobin to lift himself up on shaky arms. Yeonjun realizes how tiring the position must be. 

“Do you want to lie down?” 

Soobin nods. 

“Please, just,” Soobin pauses, and Yeonjun can sense he feels embarrassed. “I just want to stay full.”

“It’s okay baby, I know you’re addicted to my cock.”

If Soobin could smack him, he probably would. 

Shuffling around to lay together was difficult, but eventually they were cuddled on their sides, similar to how they were when Soobin first came to Yeonjun. Except this time, Yeonjun was holding Soobin with his arm draped around his waist, his cock still in him, and Soobin making all sorts of needy noises still at even the barest of touches. Eventually, the knot subsides, but Soobin’s still half hard—probably because of this rut. His rut which, made Yeonjun face how turned on he was too. He could blame it fully on Soobin and whatever alpha pheromones did to omegas, but in general Soobin just makes him feel that way. 

They’re quiet, but not awkward, just existing together while Soobin recovered. Yeonjun’s not sure what to say or do, wonders how they’re going to deal with Soobin’s rut since, as far as Yeonjun knew, he usually took it upon himself to take suppressants, like Yeonjun himself did. A part of him briefly worries about being so close to an alpha during rut, worries even about his own heat being triggered despite the suppressants. 

But he’s with  _ Soobin _ . Who he trusts deeply and who would never betray his boundaries or wants due to some carnal desire. Soobin, who is his leader and his friend before he is an alpha. 

Yeonjun noses the back of Soobin’s neck, kissing the skin gently, wanting to convey  _ something _ he refused to name. 

Soobin hums in response, and grabs Yeonjun’s hand with his, intertwinining their fingers together. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)   
>  [my priv twitter](https://twitter.com/pissboyeosang)   
>  [my CC](https://curiouscat.qa/pissboyeosang)


End file.
